To take you
by lovemya2000
Summary: He needs her, and is not above doing anything to have her
1. Chapter 1

To take you

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or any of the characters**

Naraku cursed as he glided furiously into a dark room in his even darker castle. _That bitch! _Once again that Kikyo look alike had managed to

distract his ultimate goal to rid the world of Inuyasha by her appearance and insolence. He peeled back his hakama and glared at the wound that

was on his shoulder. He could take the insolence, insolent mindless crones he had dealt with ever since his creation. But the audacity of her to try

to mimic that bloody dead wench Kikyo infuriated him. In the middle of a heated battle with Inuyasha she had appeared. Looking dazed and

swooning. Normally he ignored her usual showings up but not this time. Her usual sneak-a-peek garments were replaced by a different yet

familiar lair of clothing. Typical priestess clothing. She had looked even closer to kikyo than usual. It was clear that she had just been to a spring

for a wash. And even more noticible that she had been pulled away or rushed to the side of inuyasha judging from her still dripping wet cloths. Her

white priestess shirt clung to her heavy chest. Her pink nipples almost visible. Her long black hair was carelessly slung over her one shoulder and

she panted furiously. He couldn't help but stare. And that had cost him. He had barely seen her pull up her bow and was shocked when her

weapon struck him in his shoulder. He growled lowly in her direction and fled. Well, not exactly fled. Naraku wouldn't be caught dead "fleeing".

More like, he dissapeared in a dramatic array of his miasma. _Get ahold of yourself Naraku! _He warned inwardly. _Think with your head next time_

_instead of your-_ .... He grimaced. Only one person had ever had his body afire. _Kikyo. _With a frustrated roar Naraku swiped a glass bowl off a

nearby table. It shattered loudly, sounding strangely threatening in a deathly silent castle. Something had to be done to get his mind off of

both wenches. A little killing would be in order. Calmly naraku strode over to a royally decorated weapon chest. He opened it and ran his fingers

over an ornately covered long sword. _Wait for it._He paced himself. A servant meekly bobbed her head into his room. "Prince Hisashi?" Her eyes

roamed nervously around the room until it reached his falling bowl. "There, there seems to have been an accident?" Naraku mearly nodded. He

checked himself in the mirror as she bent down to pick up his mess. Appearances could come in handy. Impersonating that now dead prince was

one of his greatest ideas in his 50 plus years. Standing ominously over the woman scrubbing the floor, he lifted his blade off the ground. She

saw his shadow jerk spontaneously. Alarmed, she had just enough time to see the tip of the sword come down over her head before it rolled

next to what remained of the broken bowl. He smirked. He delighted in how the blood complimented greatly with the white marble floor. So pure,

it had been. He cocked his head. Stained. The word sent shivers down his back. He imagined having her on this very floor. Her white skin blending

in perfectly with the background. Her virginity torn away,staining the very room with her blood. _Staining. _Now it mattered not that he dwelled on

these feelings. He had given up hope of resolving his lust the second he beheaded that servant. There was nothing to be done

that day but want. Want her. He imagined her across the room then. Her hair done up and wearing a smudge of red paint on her lips. That and

her dark hair were the only color on her body. Her skin an unattainable white, her form decked out in a see through white sheet. He grinned as

the image progressed into something dirty. Kagome parted her red lips, lowering her long lashes to her body. She saw him admiring it, and knew

what he needed. She dropped the sheet in a heap. It lay on the floor, spread out like a seashell, and her venus, coming out of the ocean. Slowly,

she raised her hand to her head, roughly releasing the ornament that held her hair up. It cascaded in a curly mass all around her shoulders and

back. She smirked at him. Naraku frowned. This wasnt right. The Kagome in his normal visions wouldn't smirk. She would be submissive and silent.

No. That wasn't it either. It was her fire that partly attracted him to her. He needed her to be loud and insolent. So he could control her. She

needed to be controlled, to be broken. That was why she was such a wench now. Inuyasha hadn't learned to control his bitch. But he would. The

vision faded from his eyes, Naraku had no interest now in playing with his mind. He needed her now. Imagery just wouldn't do. "Kanna!" He called

sharply. As soon as he got the words out of his mouth his incarnation appeared. She too was as pale as the ground. But her body was that of an

unformed child. And her unabridged silence did nothing for him either. He sighed. "Show me Inuyasha's group." Without a word she lifted her

mirror. A swirling mist soon came to reveal a sulking Inuasha in a tree, the perverted monk gazing up at him, the slayer cleansing her weapon,

and the kid fox asleep in a bundle of covers. He frowned. The girl was missing. "Show me kagome." The image changed to the girl bathing in

a hot spring. He had to be there. Now. With the others out he could make his move. She wouldnt go with him willing but he wasn't above taking

her where she was by surprise. He was naraku after all.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she ran her fingers through her wet hair. This was heaven. She had barely had time to wash for over a week, and the last time

she tried she was interrupted by a surprise attack by Naraku. Lowering her body once more into the warm water, Kagome went over the events

of the day. Inuyasha had managed to piss her off yet again. He had been sneaking off with Kikyo yet AGAIN. And worse yet he had failed to

realize how negatively this affected her. He had stared at her with those dumb puppy dog eyes. Looking at her like she was crazy. "Whats your

problem?" He had demanded. She about imagined all scenarios. "Its your fault you clueless idiot, you dont know how much I love

you for YOU!" She screamed in her head. Kikyo only loved him as a human. But she was always there for him if he was in his hanyou, human, and

even deadly demon form. She was ALWAYS there. Amd yet it wasnt enough. She sighed again and sunk further into the water, closing her eyes

for clarity. A shadow sat staring on a tree in a wooded area not far from her. He was hidden from view, yet he could see her clearly. See how the

water beads rolled down her body, her long flowing hair barely covered her breast. She was taunting him. Or so his twisted mind led him to

believe. _Look at her. _He thought darkly. How foolish this girl was to think that she was safe. Naraku slowly slid down a branch. Normally he would

just apparate in or something of that effect. But he wanted to hunt, and the thrill of the hunt always got him oh so hard. And he would need that

rock hard energy for later. He smirked at the girl, now in open view of her. But she hadn't noticed. Too busy bathing and such. If she had sensed

him she would have been screaming for inuyasha, unable to battle due to her embarrassment of being indecent. But there was nothing to be

modest about. She was perfection. He slowly slipped his hakama from his shoulders,and carefully stepped into the water, so oblivious she was.

Her silly strange looking bottles were filled with scents that blocked her sense of smell. She didnt know until it was to late. Kagome opened her

eyes, she groaned as they slightly stung from random shampoo that had found its way down from her hair to her eye. This sucked. "Miko".

Kagome screamed as she was startled by a calm voice behind her. Too close behind her. A hand went quickly over her mouth. "Shh, we wouldn't

want to be interrupted do we?" Her eyes went wide. _Naraku's voice! _She groaned as she shook her head furiously. "Let me go." She tried to say.

But all attempts to speak were muffled by his hand. " I want you." He spoke simply. Kagome was shocked at his straightforwardness, his

audacity! But wait. She narrowed her eyes and tried to glare at him. He seemed to read her thoughts. "You want to know if its really me and not

some golem, right?" She nodded. "I assure you." He said, grabbing hold of his manhood and rubbing it against her lower back. "Its all me."

Kagome's eyes widened at the feel of his appendage. He couldn't be so cruel as to rape her could he! It was naraku, but still, a little low, even

for him. Again it was as if her thoughts were an open book to him. "It won't hurt as much if you don't struggle." She let out a small whimper.

"Then again." He leaned down to smell her hair."It might please me to feel you writhing beneath me." Thinking quickly Kagome lowered her head

and bit his hand harshly. He pulled back in a rage, releasing his hand and giving her enough time to let out another scream. "Bitch!" He slapped

her in her mouth. Kagome's head snapped back and she yelped from the pain. "I tried to make this easy for you." He said, as he grabbed her to

him and pulled her wrists above her head. "But I can only be gentle for so long." Naraku pushed his muscled body between her legs and thrust

forward, she screamed as his member roughly bruised her thigh. He groaned in irritation. "Inuyasha!" She screamed. Naraku briefly let go of her

wrist and gave her another sharp slap. "You scream for _me!" _Kagome's head rolled back in shock. "Kagome!" The voice sounded far away but it

was definitely Inuyasha. "Naraku's scent is near." The voice of Miroku said sternly. _Maybe they'll make it. _She thought weakly. "I don't have to

finish." He whispered in her ear. "Breaking you in will be enough for now. Your Inuyasha wont want you if your tainted." He hissed. Tears flowed

down her face. "Please." She whimpered. Naraku grinned. "It feels so good to hear you beg." His hand traveled down and cupped one of her

breasts. He leaned forward and forced her mouth open with his tongue. Still struggling against him, she was shocked to feel his manhood had

grown Even harder. Naraku moaned inside her mouth. "Argh!" Suddenly his weights was off her, and his eyes glowed a furious red as he

glared onto the land behind her. Sango's weapon had managed to graze a small piece of skin from his shoulder. _Always this fuckin shoulder. _

He thought bitterly. Kagome was already struggling to land. "Please, please." She pleaded, near insane from her ordeal. Inuyasha's furious

eyes widened into one of shock and embarrassment. Kagome had no mind to pay to her exposed body. It was completely nude with supple

flesh that he throbbed to touch. "Kagome." He whispered softly. _What has he done to you._ Shock turned to anger as he focused his attentions

to Naraku, who was still casting a deadly look from the springs. "Tonight, I kill you." Naraku smirked. "You would not be so uptight Inuyasha, if

only you got laid, wouldnt you say?" Inuyasha growled lowly. Naraku seized the opportunity to taunt some more. "If you only knew how she

felt Inuyasha, you would not always run after Kikyo." Everyone's mouths dropped open, all stunned. "Y-You bastard!" Inuyasha screeched. _Got_

_him. _Naraku thought. "That dead bitch is nothing compared to that tight little piece I just had." Kagome's pained wailing pulled them out of their

collective trances. "Don't believe him Inuyasha." She sputtered. She narrowed her eyes and took a defiant shot at Naraku. "For a demon so sure

of himself he managed to miss a couple of times, im still a virgin." Naraku growled angrily. Inuyasha was already up in the air. "Wind scar!" He

yelled. The water in which Naraku was lounging in was transformed into a dangerous tidal wave. Naraku was thrown out of the water onto the

the mountain behind it. His black slammed into it with a sickening thump. Inuyasha flew through threw the air, blade raised over his head. Naraku

raised up his own hand and let out a cloud of miasma. Inuyasha managed to doge it, but by the time the air lifted Naraku was already halfway

gone. "This isnt over Kagome." He said darkly. If it took him the rest of his half demon days he would take her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The campground was silent. Kagome could feel the tension in the air as if it was a cloak enshrouding the forest. Meekly, she dared a peek at

Inuyasha, who was way above air in a nearby tree, a sullen look on his face. He hadn't spoken to her since. Well since Naraku tried to take

advantage of her. She shivered despite the warm fire that was blazing happily a few feet from the group. Across from her, Sango cast worried

glances at her, as Miroku stood off from the group, gazing thoughtfully into the campfire. "That's it!" Shippo, the small fox spoke forcefully. Kagome

blinked, stunned at his sudden outburst. "What are we doing just all sitting around?" He spoke. "We managed to damage naraku, the _real _Naraku.

We should be celebrating!" Inuyasha growled. "Shut up shippo this isn't a time to celebrate." Shippo looked at him quizzically. "But we got to him

before he attacked Kagome. Right kagome?" All eyes turned to her. Kagome stared open mouthed, having no idea what to say to the little fox. To

him it would seem that naraku was merely trying to fight her, but the rest of the group knew better. Before she could speak, Sango interrupted.

"Enough talk shippo, we're all feeling kinda tired, why don't you come with me so we can get some sleep?" Kagome cast her friend a grateful look.

Sango smiled warmly in return. Shippo followed sango happily into a small tent. He loved rooming with sango and kilala, her small fire cat. Miroku

walked off into the forest, still deep in thought. _Or maybe he doesn't want to be around me ._Kagome thought sadly. _I must be tainted to him now._

With watery eyes, Kagome looked up to the tree where Inuyasha sat. "Inuyasha." She said softly. Before she could break down strong arms

enveloped her. "Its ok Kagome. I'll kill him. I'll kill him for touching you." Kagome sobbed into inuyasha's arms. "Shh." He said, rubbing her hair.

"He won't get away with this. If it takes me my life he wont lay a hand on you again."

* * *

The last of the servants fell dead at his feet. And it didn't bother Naraku one bit. Forget this whole prince charade. He was big enough to pick up

after himself. Naraku's deadly miasma seeped from every wall in the castle. Killing off any human in its path. Which was everyone in his castle,

save his two hidden incarnations Kagura and Kanna. He had almost had her. He could still feel her soft skin between his fingers, and it made his

member stiff up with anticipation. Naraku smirked. No matter. He _would _have her. And why shouldn't he? He had been outsmarting the country

for 50 plus years. He could do something as easy as get a girl into his bed couldn't he? He had had many sexual experiences since his "birth".

A little force fullness could get you a long way. He could count very easily the number of women he had taken with their consent. It wasn't alot but

it didn't matter to him. Sex was sex. There were only two women he had ever wanted this badly. Other than the girl now the other was kikyo.

Whenever he would come upon her undead form he would still feel a draw to her. The Onigumo in him still wanted to screw her. But naraku was

repulsed. He wanted something. _Live. _And kagome was most certainly that. The way she struggled against him, defied him. It was fascinating.

He would enjoy breaking her. But he had to think of a way to get her alone again. It was to easy. He would just shift into one of her friends and

catch her off guard. The thrill of the chase enthralled him, but he was also running out of patience. He was going to have her. and he was going to

have her soon.

A/n: Sorry its much shorter than the been working on it for two weeks and i needed to get it out of the way to move on into more interesting parts. Besides with having a kid and all you dont get much time for things you like. r and r


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sniffled as she raised an arm to wash her back. Ever since that day Naraku had harassed her she hadn't been able to bathe in the springs

alone. She raised her head to look at Inuyasha with his back turned towards her in a tree. He had really helped her out. He had become her

protector and was gentleman enough to let her have her modesty while he looked out for her. With a sigh Kagome lifted herself out of the

water and quickly threw on a silk kimono. "Inuyasha?" She said in a soft voice. Inuyasha trained his golden eyes on her form. "We can go now."

She replied. Inuyasha grinned. With one strong swoop he was down on the ground in front of her. "You feeling okay Kagome?" He questioned

respectfully. Kagome had to smile at his new found civility. Even if it had come out of a horrible circumstance. With a change of the wind all the

bubbly feelings inside her changed in an instant. There was only one chill she had ever felt save other than Naraku. Kikyo was nearby. Inuyasha's

long dead lover had always had a strong impact on him. He was willing to leave even in the most heated physical battles to catch a glimpse of this

"modern" goddess. But not today. Inuyasha put one arm across Kagome's shoulder and lifted her chin to meet his face. "Ready to go back to camp?"

She smiled at him and nodded. This change in inuyasha, she was sure, was permanent.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Naraku turned from the mirror in disgust at the image that greeted him. So inuyasha _wasn't _going after kikyo? This

was a first. And a big problem. Through no fault or magic of his own kikyo had shown up so near inuyasha's little group. She was still so certain

he would drop his friends at the mere whiff of her decaying form. Naraku smirked. Although he felt no particular joy in this situation. Onigumo

would certainly _kill _for kikyo if she ever asked him to in their lifetime, much less abandon an entire troop for her. He grimaced. "Still no way to fully

be rid of you, eh, onigumo"? As if answering the large spider image on his back pulsed with life. Naraku curled his lip in disgust. _Stupid bitch. _

There was one person _this _Naraku wouldn't mind his mental and physical being dominated over. _Kagome. _He would make his move again. And

he knew just how to make it happen.

* * *

The fire crackled to life as Miroku threw the last log into it. Sighing happily, the close-knit group scooted together under the red sparkling fire.

Kagome smiled to herself. This was great. Her stomach was full off of salty fish finished off with natural spring water. None of that chemically

enhanced water from her own time but pure,natural untouched water. Her friends had all been pretty supportive too. They never let her out of

their sight. And they were really sensitive about her feelings. Especially during the night. Kagome had been having nightmares for two weeks

now. Ever since her encounter with naraku. The ones where naraku succeeded in taking advantage of her were the worst. She would always wake

up drenched in sweat, and would have to ask one of her group partners to bring her to a spring to cleanse herself off. She felt like a burden. But

if any of kagome's friends felt like that they never showed it. They were constantly trying to make her laugh and cheer her up. Life was good. For

now. Kagome would not let her guard done again. Suddenly, a nearby bush shifted noisily. Inuyasha was on his feet at once. "Show yourself!" He

growled threateningly, raising his sword. A chuckle came from behind the small tree and an old woman stepped forward. "Tis I Inuyasha." Kaede

spoke with an amused sparkle in her eye. "Lower ye sword lest ye be exorcised by my mystic power." Shippo smirked. "Threatening old ladies are

ya inuyasha. Have you gone completely mad now?" Kagome giggled. "Shut up kid!" He snapped. Inuyasha lowered his sword and fixed his gaze

back on kaede. "What do you want old woman, i don't have all night." Kaede frowned, frustrated by his attitude. "It's about my sister, kikyo."

Kagome's heart stopped. Anything to do with kikyo was _not _good. "It has come to my attention that she and naraku may have concocted a little

plan." "What plan, what the hell are you talking about!" Inuyasha snapped. "I'll get to that if you stop interrupting me!" Kaede shot back.

Inuyasha frowned. "Now." Kaede said, sighing. "In the next village there be a fake jewel shard. Naraku is planning to take it, have kikyo place

a curse on it, and pass it off as real and give it to another town as a gift, thereby enslaving that whole village to do his evil deeds." "Great plan

though, you have to give it to him." Miroku muttered. Sango glared at him and hit him over his head. "It's naraku we're talking about." She

warned. "Anything to do with him is a stupid plan in of itself." Inuyasha nodded. "Well lets get going to stop them." He looked over at Kagome.

"Climb on my back." "No!" Kagome turned in shock as Kaede screamed. "She must not go." Miroku looked confused. "Why not."

Kaede sighed. "There is an especially made trap intent on ensnaring kagome. It has more power than i have. If she's within it's reach, none of you

could stop it from succeeding. My sister constructed it herself." Inuyasha's eyes widened. Naraku and kikyo must have been really serious about

their plan. "I'll erect a barrier to keep any demonic beings away from kagome and I. You all go." Inuyasha nodded and did something that

completely shocked kagome. He stepped forward and kissed her. A kiss so deep and as real as day that it took her breath away. The world stopped

for that moment and any worries that she had felt quickly melted away. Inuyasha pulled back. "Inuyasha." She gasped. "I'll be back for you."

He whispered in her ear. Sango and miroku smirked behind him. shippo wore a look of disgust. Kaede bristled. "Get going." The old witch said

sternly. Inuyasha took one last look back and ran ahead. "Come on!" He yelled back to his other two companions. Shippo leaped into Kagome's

arms. "Good luck you guys!" He called after them. Kaede turned to leave and Kagome followed. "Where are we going kaede, aren't we going to wait

for the others? Kaede nodded. "I have a cottage nearby protected from any kind of evil by powerful charms. You have nothing to worry about

there." Kagome nodded happily, feeling safe already. They had walked for sometime and kagome was getting worn out. Shippo had already

passed out from tiredness. The whole time they had been walking Kaede hadn't spoken a word to her. She hadn't even looked back. Kagome bit

her bottom lip. There was something going on. "Here we are." Kaede suddenly announced, grinning at kagome. Kagome looked up and saw a

dark welcoming little house at the bottom of a hill. Taking in all her strength, she trudged on until they reached the house. Kaede flung open the

door for her, and kagome stepped inside. Instantly she began to feel sleepy and light headed. "Kaede." She murmured and sank to her knees.

"What is the meaning of this?" She said, her eyes feeling impossibly heavy. Before Kagome passed out she got one last look at kaede. Her usually

gentle looking eyes shone a brilliant red.

* * *

Kaede smirked down at the passed out girl and the sleeping kitsune. Well, actually, Naraku smirked down at the two forms. This plan was so

great even he took his breath away at outdoing himself. He had sent the other three idiots on a wild goose chase, and now he and his future

concubine were far away. Well not exactly far away, but distant enough as to where what needed to be done could be done without interruptions.

The others would find something all right. He knew kikyo was wandering around the nearby village. When inuyasha would meet up with her it

would dawn on them that it really _was _a trap. But not the one he had fabricated. Something definitely more. He paused in his thoughts and

leaned over kagome. He licked her neck and whispered in her ear. "_Sinister."_

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. That wet feeling on her neck really did not feel good. Through her haze she saw a figure standing over her. She

could barely make out a hint of a smile. Razor sharp teeth clouded her vision. She turned her head as best as she could to a small shadow on

the floor. "Shippo." She moaned. "Shhhh." The other voice whispered over her. Kagome perked up as best she could. That voice. Naraku. Which

meant the others were... trap! Kagome's breath tightened. "You'll enjoy it." He said. Kagome felt herself being placed on something soft. "They

always love it." He continued, talking more to himself than her. "Get away from me." She argued groggily. "You tease me to much. The very

mention of you threatens to take over my daily life. I can't function with you around!" Naraku screamed. Her heart beat faster. "Are you going to

kill me?" She asked, trying not to let him hear her fear. His voice softened. "Goodness no. I'm simply going to give you what you've been begging

for in my dreams." Kagome gasped as he bit down hard on her neck. The pain was so great she couldn't help but whimper loudly. But he didn't

stop. He sunk his teeth in her harder and began licking away the blood from her neck. She whimpered softly. Naraku came up with a gasp. "I

marked you." He said simply. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Taking in his bloody mouth and the crazed look in his eyes. He snickered. "But it's not

the best part yet." With such force that it almost scared the life out of kagome he began ripping her clothing from her body. She began thinking

quickly. She was a priestess after all. And magic could get her out of this. But no spells came to mind. But a fairy tale did. Kagome had learned

long ago that fairy tales were spells with a story written around them so they wouldn't be lost in time. And so priestesses could fool the

Europeans without them being burned at the stake. Kagome closed her eyes and recited one. Having no idea what it would do. If it

somehow got her away from what was happening now. Any consequence she could deal with later. "Cinderelles, slipperus godmothera!"

In a flash of blue light the room was gone. And so were Naraku and shippo. Kagome sat up and looked around. It appeared that she had

transfered herself into a small brown room. She didn't have long to think. "Get your ass down here we don"t have all day!" A voice screamed

from somewhere in this new place. Kagome flung open a wooden doorknob to the little room and was met with a banister. She peered over it

and down some stairs where a woman stood, red faced. Kagura? Oh no. There was no way kagura was going to scream at her and get away

with it. "Listen you witch." Kagome began, stalking down the stairs. Suddenly, a reflection in a passing mirror stopped her. Instead of kagome's

usual clean cut appearance stared a girl with a sullen face and dirty shoulder length curly hair. _Is that really me?_ She thought. A hand yanking

her sleeve dragged her out of her reverie. "Listen to me girl." Kagura hissed. "You should be thanking us for taking you in after your ward died."

Kagura let her go and smirked. Kagome stared back, confused. "And wipe that stupid look off your face cinderella and get to cleaning my kitchen

like i told you to." With that kagura flounced away. Whoa. Cinderella? Kagome sunk onto the stairs, panic stricken. Not only had she transported

herself away from naraku. But she had also managed to transfer herself _into a fairytale! _Kagome moaned. _How can anyone save me now when_

_im not even in the right reality? _Kagome sighed sadly.

A/N: Ok i know it turned REALLY weird there. At first i had no idea what i was going to do with the story or if i thought it interesting enough to

continue or going to have the inu gang in every fairy tale! With Kagome trying to escape them and find herself in the real world. Naraku is

going to be chasing her through all the stories and the rest of the gang? Well you're going to just have to read and find out


	4. Chapter 4

OK. _This is not happening._Kagome thought panicking. _I'm going to wake up, and be back in the campsite with inuyasha and the others. Or worse_

_yet, be back in that dark cottage with naraku. Naraku. _Kagome's heart skipped a thousand paces. If naraku wasn't here then neither was shippo.

_How could i forget about my little friend? _She thought, guiltily. Sighing to herself, curiosity began to overtake kagome and she walked in the

direction that "Kagura" had walked away in. Soon she came across a large room with a dim light shining through it. What she saw next made

her heart sink. She was standing in a dirty kitchen. And not just any dirty kitchen, this mess was unbelievable. There was muddy water tracks

up and down the tiled floor. The small windows above a dirty dish filled sink were cracked open, the wooden doors half off the hinges. "Who the

hell did all this?" She asked aloud to herself. "I'll tell you who." A voice from behind her said bitterly. Kagome spun around to face. Kikyo? The

woman looked like her but not exactly. Instead of the real kikyo's long deep black hair stood a woman with short cropped hair pulled back into

kikyo's signature ribbon. Kikyo look-alike huffed. "Your stupid little fox pet got into the house and ruined everything!" Kagome's brow furrowed.

Could she be talking about Shippo? Kikyo continued on. "My boyfriend was supposed to be coming over tonight for dinner but ma doesn't want him

to see this dirty house." She wailed mournfully. "How do i get to Naraku's money now if i can't even get closer to him?" Kagome froze. "Did you say

Naraku?" Kikyo look-alike eyed her suspiciously. "Do you know him?" "Because I doubt that you do. He has amnesia." Kagome stared at her, open

mouthed. "Are you serious?" Kikyo nodded and pulled up a chair at the table, which was the only clean part of this mess of a kitchen. If kagome

wasn't in shock before, then she definitely was now. Kikyo had never been this cozy with her before in any alternate universe. "You see I met

him while i was on my way to the market. I could tell he had money by the way he was dressed. He told me he didn't know where he came from

but he knew that his name was naraku and he was a prince." Kikyo sighed dreamily. Kagome half-smirked. Did this girl actually believe what any

man told her of himself? Damn was she gullible. "You are gullible as hell." Another voice said. Kagome looked behind her and saw an old friend.

"Ayame?" She questioned. The ayame look-alike ignored her and continued her insults toward kikyo. "I bet he doesn't even have any money.

I bet he's just a peasant pretending to have memory problems and then he's going to have sex with you, make you pregnant, and then trap you."

Kikyo frowned at this thought. "Now, now daughters." Kagura interjected, as she stepped in from the hallway. "I'm sure this naraku is a fine

young man." Kagome snickered to herself. Sure. Kagura went on. "Kikyo I'm sure if he's not a prince he's as rich as he says he is." Kikyo beamed

and Ayame frowned. "Be patient dear." Kagura soothed to her. "You've got your own man to worry about. And we know he is rich." Kagura

opened up a parchement that was clutched in her hand and rolled it onto the table. Kagome gasped. In fancy looking words sketched in real gold,

the letter was an invitation to go to a ball. But thats not what had her stunned. It was hosted by Inuyasha. _Prince _Inuyasha. A picture showed

him standing proudly, with his chest thrust out and his brow raised in all importance. "Oh my god, Inuyasha." She said to herself. "Excuse you?"

Kagura huffed. Kagome tore her eyes away from the invitation and looked at kagura, confused. "What did i say?"Kagura snatched the paper

away from her. "It's _Prince _Inuyasha to you!" "O",Kagome's mouth formed the word. Ayame stepped in front of her "mother". "It's not your

fault mother. Cinderella is just a simpleton who wouldn't know money and class if it punched her in her ugly face." Kagome bristled. "Who are

you calling ugly with that red headed bush on your head that you call hair?" She shot back. Kagura grabbed her heart and gasped loudly, almost

falling over. Ayame looked at her with a dropped-jaw, and kikyo smirked from her seat. "You-you!" Sputtered kagura. Kagome put on an innocent

face. "Yes kagura?" Kagura straightened up immediately and looked kagome in her eyes. "It's stepmother to you, you ungrateful orphan."

Kagome frowned. Someone had actually married kagura? And worse yet her own father? Crap. In the real universe kagome could barely

remember her father. He had died a few years after her little brother Souta was born. She guessed that she didnt remember him to well either

in this reality. "Get to work on this immediately, or I'll have you sleep on the floor like the dog that you are. Come on girls!" Kagura lifted

her brown hoop skirted dress and flounced out the room. Ayame followed her just as snootily, and kikyo sighed and followed them out. Kagome

was left alone again. But she didn't mind. It was all alot to take in. Kagome sighed and looked around the kitchen _Well._ She told herself. _I've got_

_work to do._She picked up a nearby broom and began sweeping.

* * *

Naraku frowned to himself as he lay under a large tree. Once again, the image of that girl had clouded his thoughts. He had thought he found

her a few weeks ago at a market. The girl looked like the woman he was searching for. A little in the face. But he knew that it was not her. He

grunted angrily. It had been weeks since he had found himself wandering in this strange new town. He had little memory of his life before. Other

than his name, a memory of some kind of castle he assumed was his, and an image of that woman. She haunted his sleep every time he closed

his eyes. He wasn't quite sure who she was though. Sometimes he would get a glimpse of his previous life. He imagined her laying on his chest

on cold dark nights. Snuggling up to him in a cute attempt to warm them both up. Then he would roll her onto her back and make love to her as

the embers in his fireplace died out as the morning came. Sometimes he even thought he could smell her. Everytime he passed a cherry blossom

tree her picture would flash before his eyes. Lovely. And so thats what he would call her. Lovely. Frusteration began to pour in his mind as he

sat up, defeated. There was no getting to sleep tonight. He had to do something to find her. Maybe he could sketch a picture of her and hang it

around villages? Maybe he could show them a picture and ask people if they've seen her? But naraku wasn't sure yet if he was good at drawing.

He faintly rememebered the ability to make images, _people _out of himself. Wait. Was that even possible? He had even thought that he called some

of them his children. Did he have children? And was Lovely their mother?All these thoughts worried him greatly. So many "memories" so little

time to sort them all out. _Maybe it would help if i went back to that market where i met lovely's look alike. _Naraku rose from his spot on the ground

and set off to find that village. It was a long walk. He expected his arms and legs to ache like a normal man but he felt nothing there. Only

determination. Finally stepping foot in the market place, he scanned his deep amber eyes across the outdoor aisles. Bustles of men and women

dressed in impressive garbs swarmed around him. A_ rich mans marketplace. Impressive indeed. _He thought to himself. As if by luck she _was_ there.

Standing by some fresh fruit she surveyed an apple with her stupid clueless doe-eyed expression. This girl had foolishly been calling him her

"suitor" the first day they had met here. He had walked the town with her for a few nights, questioning her about her life and her family. Not

that he cared too much. He had just wanted to see if she had any female cousins close to her age. Perhaps one of them could be lovely? To be

honest the girl disgusted him. He felt a tug at his heart whenever he saw her. It was as if it was at war. A part of his heart wanted to rip her

limb from limb. Yet another part of him wanted to take her body until she had screamed her last breath for him. It was confusing. "Kikyo." He

said as charmingly as he could. "Fancy seeing you here. Is dinner on for tonight?"Kikyo's eyes lit up as soon as she heard his voice. "Naraku!"

She squealed. "I was thinking about you all day." _I bet you were. _He thought, arrogantly. "Mother was so pleased to have you for ."

Kikyo stopped and frowned. Naraku took her hand gently. "What is it?" He questioned, stroking her hand suggestively. She grinned her stupid

grin. "Well my stepsister's pet got in and ruined the kitchen. It will take days to clean up." Naraku frowned. Sure this woman annoyed the hell

out of him, but he _was _looking forward to releasing his manly needs with her. She was a woman and he was a man. It didn't matter whether he

liked her or not. He had planned to seduce her over dinner, and then have her invite him to her room where she would throw herself at him. This

put a dent in his plans, but he smiled brightly anyway. "That's ok. I don't mind an unclean kitchen at all. I may be rich but im not a snob." Kikyo

blushed. "If we could just reschedule for another time." But naraku was already pulling her hand away from the market. "Oh well maybe mother

wouldn't mind company just this one time." She said breathlessly as she hurried after him.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she sat down on the freshly mopped kitchen floor. The place looked great. After hours of working on this crap she had finally

finshed. But did she get a thanks? No. When step mommy kagura laid eyes on all her hard work she just said. "Now that i know you like cleaning

so much i expect all our rooms to shine like this." What a bitch. How could any man want to marry this witch? She was interrupted by her thoughts

when she heard a loud scream. It was Ayame. "Mother! Mother!" She called breathlessly. "What is it?" Kagura replied, annoyed. "Kikyo's

bought company from the market, I think it's that guy she was talking about." There was a silence. Suddenly kagome heard loud heels clacking

down the hall towards the kitchen, hurridely. "You." Kagura demanded as she entered the room, as she laid eyes on kagome. "Make yourself

presentable enough to fix our food." Kagome's mouth dropped open. "But what am i supposed to make in this short time?" She questioned.

Kagura glared at her. "You'll think of something or else!" She hissed as she stomped away, putting on a pleasant face to greet their new guest.

Kagome sighed and rose to her feet. Thinking quickly, kagome ran up the stairs to her "room". Closing the door she opened a drawer,

having no idea what she would find. Kagome pulled out a long black dress. It almost looked like funeral clothing. Well that did fit the situation.

Being stuck with these people was depressing as hell. Kagome figured she didn't have enough time to take a shower, so she quickly looked

around for something to make her smell nice. Seeing a vase with cherry blossom flowers on the far side of the room, kagome quickly took them

out and poured the vase water on herself as she struggled out of her original clothing. The flowers had been soaking in the water for so long

that the water itself smelled of fresh cherry blossoms. Ok this was good so far. Kagome also poured some water on her head to cleanse out the

dirt that was stuck in her hair. The water made her hair curl up in tiny ringlets. With that done she pulled on the simple black dress. The last time

she must have worn it must have been years ago, because the waist part was a bit to small for her. The chest part of it hugged her cleavage so

tight she could barely walk without one breast trying to smack her in her face. _Eh. This will have to do._ She thought. Running downstairs she did

not see the "family" or any new guest in sight, so she went back into the kitchen. Kagura had laid down a "dinner" for her to prepare. It was

mostly cut up fruit with what looked like left over meat. _Gross._Nevertheless kagome got to arranging the meal. She was putting the last few

touches on it when she came in. Kagura spoke first. "I expect everything is done Cinderella?" Kagome nodded sullenly. Kagura smirked.

"Naraku will have the first cut of the meal i suppose then." With that she turned and flounced into another room to get the others. _Naraku? _Oh that's right.

He was supposed to be coming over for dinner. But this time kagome was completely ready for him. She had tucked a knife away in her dress

in case she ever came face to face with him. She was ready to stab the hell out of him if he tried anything. Kagome heard them approaching. "You

have a lovely home." She heard him say. That voice of his made her sick. She grabbed the knife out of her clothes and clutched it tight to her

side. And then he entered. He had been talking with a pleasant look on his face until he saw her. Kagome saw his face drop. _Recognition. _She

knew all that amnesia talk must have been a fake. They stared into each others eyes, and all grew quiet. "Lovely?" He whispered. The three

women by his side looked confused. Kagura decided to move on and ignore the exchange. "Have a seat Naraku." They all, except kagome, sat at

the table. Kagome left to go to the pantry, and secretly eavesdropped on their conversation. "So kikyo tells us that you're a prince." Kagura was

saying. "I am as far as i know, i don't know alot about my past life but i do know that i have money." Ayame interrupted him. "That must mean you

know other princes, like prince Inuyasha?" Naraku thought deeply. He had heard that name before. It sent a wave of anger and hate deep

down into his heart. "I guess so." He muttered. His mind was not on this dinner conversation at all. He had found her. After weeks of torment

he had found his lover. If she really did love him she didn't show it much. He had seen fear in her eyes. And maybe even. Hate? Had he

hurt her somehow? "We're going to the ball to see him." Ayame was saying. "This is his way to find his wife. Dance with every woman under 20

in the kingdom and pick the one he likes the most to be his wife. I think it's going to be me." She said proudly. Naraku had to hold back a

snicker. _Keep telling yourself that, hon. _He thought. Back in the pantry kagome had gotten an idea from the conversation. Inuyasha. _Thats it_. She

thought. _No matter what happens in our lives inuyasha could always find me. Be it his time or my modern time. He will surely recognize me as kagome_

_as soon as he sees me. None of that cinderella crap anymore._Her thoughts were interrupted by kagura speaking harshly at her. "What are you

doing. Come out here and serve the second course!" She hissed. With this new plan in mind kagome gathered up some plates and walked into

the room. She tried to ignore naraku's eyes on her form. And naraku was enjoying her form. He felt his member harden at the tightness of lovely's

dress. He had a mind to just ravage her in front of them all without hesitation. But somehow he held himself back. "Would you excuse me." He

said, standing up quickly. "I just need some fresh air." Kagura nodded and naraku went off somewhere in the back of the house. "He seems nice."

Ayame said to kikyo. Kagura nodded approvingly. Ayame smirked. "To bad Cinderella could only dream getting a man like that." Kagome grimaced.

"I dont need a man like that when i could have inuyasha." She yelled back. The room went silent. No one moved. Then, suddenly, kagura started

laughing. "You!" She sighed. barely breathing from her laughter. "Think you can get a prince? Ahahaha!" Kagome's face burned with anger. She

couldnt stand here and play this fairy tale crap anymore. Dropping the glass plates with a heavy crash, she ran off to her room. Laughing voices

faded from behind her. She could still hear them as she slammed her room door. "Idiots." She muttered. "They sure are." Kagome jumped at the

voice coming from behind her. It was him again. "Stay back." She warned. But Naraku didnt make a move. He just stared at her longingly. "You

know you need me lovely as much as i want you. Lets not play games anymore." He whispered. "I'll scream." She warned. He smirked. "It's what

I want." He replied. With a quick hand kagome had her knife out of her dress, poised to attack him. But just as fast he had her hands above her

head, the knife dropping uselessly to the floor. Struggling viciously, kagome opened her mouth to scream. Naraku took his chance and shoved his

tongue into her mouth. "Mmmmh!" She screamed against his lips. He broke the kiss breathlessly. "Yes, scream for me my lovely!" Kagome took

a deep breath. But before either of them could do anything her door burst open. A furious looking kagura stood in the doorway. _Yes. This is it._

Kagome thought. _Kagura will inform whatever law there is around her and everyone will know what naraku is_. Observing the scene kagura's face

turned from angry, to puzzled, until it finally fell on satisfaction. "So you fancy the help, huh?" She questioned Naraku. He just stared at her. She

put her hands up in defense. "I'm not here to stop you." Kagura smirked evily at kagome. "Give her what she deserves." Kagome's mouth

dropped open. Was she serious? Kagome knew that kagura didn't like her but was she actually willing to let naraku rape her? Naraku smirked and

looked down at kagome with lust. "And Naraku?" Kagura said. "Make it hurt." She closed the door softly. Trapping herself, naraku, and kagome

in the room so she could watch him do his work.


End file.
